


The Fruit of the Vine

by Penknife



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Drinking, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley experiment with being drunk.





	The Fruit of the Vine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



"Do you think my side or yours is responsible for alcohol?" Aziraphale asked, turning his cup of wine around thoughtfully.

Crowley drained his own. It was pretty good stuff, he felt. "Mine, wouldn't you think? Makes people get into no end of trouble. No judgment."

"Yes, but it brings people joy."

"So do a lot of lapses in judgment, briefly." 

"It's a good thing we're not susceptible."

"To getting drunk? Or lapses in judgment?"

"Either one."

Crowley thought about that. He was pretty certain that having Fallen constituted a lapse in judgement, and he'd been an angel at the time. "Have you ever really tried?"

They both got very drunk. After a while that made the wine-shop spin, and the proprietor threw them out. Crowley stumbled into Aziraphale, sending them both sprawling.

"I'm not certain this is bringing me joy," Aziraphale said, lying where they'd landed in a questionable patch of muck.

"It does make you not worry about things, though." One of Aziraphale's ankles was tangled with his, and Aziraphale was close enough to kiss. That was a terrible idea. He leaned in anyway.

"Do you know what I think?" Aziraphale said, disentangling himself.

"I never know what you think," Crowley said bitterly. "I'm supposed to understand humans. I don't pretend to understand you."

"I think humans thought alcohol up all on their own," Aziraphale said. "It's not a good thing or a bad thing, it's just a new thing. They're good at that."

Crowley sat up and made the effort to sober up. It was followed by immediate, vicious regret, which he gathered was part of the human experience. "Your side invented this," he said. "Because after you've been drunk, you don't want to do it again."

"Good intentions rarely last," Aziraphale said, already looking good as new.


End file.
